The Costume Switch
by Reina Grayson
Summary: It's Halloween Night and Wally, Dick and Reiena are going out, but one villain wants revenge on Batman, so they kidnap Robin, well the one they THINK is Robin. Will the twins save 'robin' or is he doomed.
1. Chapter 1

The Halloween Switch

Wayne Manor, Halloween Afternoon

It hadn't been long since Wally and the twins met, and they saw each other whenever they could, although most of it was at the twins begging. Barry and Iris Allen had to go out of town and since the young speedster was already staying with his aunt and uncle since his parents were on a cruise, the twins begged for him to stay at the manor.

There was a knock on the large door, and as soon as Alfred pulled the door open, a gush of wind passed by him.

"Hello Alfred; Wally couldn't wait, you have no idea what it's like to raise a 13 year old speedster." The blonde haired man said.

"Oh Master Barry, you have no idea what it's like to help raise twin 11 year old ex-circus performers. So, how long will you be gone?" Alfred said to the man.

"Just a couple of days, the conference is just routine, but Iris wants to see Las Vegas….so yea." Barry Allen said, handing Alfred a Flash duffle bag (Wally's a Flash fan).

"Very well sir, and I have stored up plenty of food to accommodate Master Wallace's appitite." Alfred said.

"Thanks again for this." Barry said as he turned to leave, as he looked at his watch and they were going to miss their flight.

2nd Floor Wayne Manor

Wally was zipping from room to room looking for his friends, and found them in the upstairs gym.

"Hey Dickie, hey Rei." Wally said, happy to see his friends.

"Oh we thought you wouldn't be here for another hour." Reiena Grayson said as she was on the parrellel bars.

"Well, Uncle Barry said we could run here; then he'd head back home and take the plane with Aunt Iris to Vegas." Wally told his friends.

"That's alright, sis, we can start having fun sooner." Dick said as he was spinning on the gymnastics rings.

"So, did Bruce say we could go trick-or-treating alone?" Wally asked.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid and keep an eye on us, then yes, we can." Reiena stated.

"Sweet, so do you guys have any ideas for costumes?" Wally said.

"Well, Bruce is allowing us to wear our uniforms." Reiena said as she flipped off of the parallel bars and used her fire power before landing. The fire spun as she moved into her twists and the boys were awestruck.

"Are you kidding me, Bruce is letting you guys be Robin and Cardinal. I am so wearing my KF uniform." Wally said.

"Oh man, I just got the best idea, Wally." Dick started, after he got a smirk on his face. "Want to switch."

"Me dressed as Robin, oh man, that's cool." Wally said, after the idea finally sank into his speedster mind.

"That would be funny." Rei said, thinking about how Wally would look in her brother's outfit.

"Alright, it's settles, I'll go out as Kid Flash and Wally will go out as Robin the boy wonder. Sweet!" Dick said, flipping off of the rings he was still on and landing perfectly after a double flip in the air.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Abandoned Warehouse, Gotham Docks

With Joker in Arkham, his right hand girl/girlfriend was lonely, but she knew a way to not only have some fun, but to get back at Batman for putting her true love in that insane asylum.

"This is going to be fun; I only need one of the bat brats, and the boy will put up less of a fight. Besides, I am not getting near that girl." She said to herself. "Tonight's the perfect night too, no one will know I'm the real Harley Quinn."

Her outfit was very unique; a full body suit that was somewhat checkered in red and black. Her gloves were one red and one black with white puffs at the wrists. There was a white collar like look at her neck and her face was painted white and she had a domino mask on that showed her big blue eyes. Her blonde hair was in pigtails.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor, the Batcave

The time had arrived and Reiena was ready. She knew she was going to laugh when she saw her brother in Wally's KF uniform, and Dick was the first one out of the changing area.

"Oh man, that's good. I so want a picture of this." Reiena said, and with that she pulled out her camera phone and took the picture.

"Now presenting, the new Robin the boy wonder." Wally said from the changing area.

The 13 year old redhead came out with the mask on and everything. The twins couldn't help but fall to the floor laughing.

"I don't look that funny do I?" Wally questioned.

"Just the thought of me EVER being a redhead." Dick said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"You look fine, but Dick's right, it's hard to think of Robin as a redhead. I think this is going to be fun." Reiena said as she finally got up from laughing. With that said, the three heroes checked with Alfred that they could go, they happily headed out with their candy bags (two for wally).

The twins knew all the best spots for candy, and Wally's excuse for getting double was that his cousin couldn't make it out as he was sick. Dick and Reiena didn't stop him, since they knew he'd run out of candy quickly and try to get theirs.

They just finished at family friend, Leslie Thompkins when suddenly, Reiena/Cardinal stopped walking and Dick/Kid Flash sensed it. The young acrobat dressed as a speedster grabbed Wally and pulled him near. When the redhead turned around, he could tell that something was wrong, as he had known the Grayson twins for about a year and he knew that when they stopped and looked around like they were, then something was wrong.

Suddenly, a net came out of nowhere and surrounded the speedster dressed as the boy wonder. He thought about trying to vibrate out, but then he would give away his own identity.

"Awww, did the birdie get caught." A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Reiena/Cardinal asked, ready to fight.

"Well brat girl, Batsy put Joker in Arkham, so I'm going to have a little fun with your brother to return the favor to him." Quinn said as she stepped out of the nearby alley. "What better time to pull a prank than on Halloween."

Reiena/Cardinal was about to pull a bird-a-rang, when Harley pulled out a gun with a boxing glove attached. The young fire controller relaxed, as she knew that the weapon could be dangerous.

"I hope you and speedy here tell Bats what happened, and I'll be looking forward to his visit." Harley said as she continued to hold the weapon on the Cardinal and 'Kid Flash' while she grabbed the net that 'Robin' was in and started dragging him away.

When both twins were relaxed enough, Harley did take one precaution and aimed the boxing glove gun at the trapped boy. Once she pulled the trigger, Wally/Robin was rendered unconscious. After that she picked up the net and slung Wally over her shoulder and took off.

"Why take Wally? She can't be that dumb to think that he's me." Dick said, pulling the Kid Flash cowl off of his face.

"Probably thinks you dyed your hair to hide who you were while trick or treating." Reiena said, removing her domino mask, since everyone would think she was just Reiena Grayson out trick or treating as Batman's fire controlling protégé.

"We have to go after her." Dick said.

"Batman needs to be notified in case she finds a way to contact him." Reiena said. The two of them then took to the rooftops so they could call their father/mentor.

* * *

This was suppose to be a oneshot, but I guess it's now taking on a life of it's own and going to be a two or three shot. This idea came from a picture I found on Deviant Art called YJ-Robin KF Happy Halloween. I just can't see Dick and Wally switching costumes, but it happened, and well this story was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One Hour Later, Abandoned Warehouse

Wally woke up and immediately felt something was over his mouth and went around his head. He started to move his arms to remove it, but soon enough he found that rope was holding his arms behind his back. He sighed though his gag and that's when he saw that his ankles were tied as well.

"Hello Robin, it's nice to see you again." Harley said as she somersaulted into the room. "Mmm mot Rrbin." The redhead said through his gag.

"Sorry boyo, let me remove that thing." Harley stated and she reached behind Wally's head and untied the piece of fabric.

"Thanks, now as I was saying, I'm not Robin. I'm just a kid that was trick or treating with his friends. I mean come on, the boy wonder's hair is black, and mine's red." Wally said.

"Oh come on, you dyed your hair red to try and confuse me. I'm going to get back at Old Batsy for putting my sweet Joker away, and you're going to be the bait." Harley said. "I just need to get a note to daddy."

With that said; and before he could protest, Harley replaced the gag and headed out. Once she was out of the room, Wally started struggling to get free. Five minutes passed and he finally decided that there was no escape.

_"It's up to Dickie and Rei now."_ Wally thought to himself.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

One Hour ago, Rooftops of Gotham

Harley had just taken Wally away and the twins had gone to the rooftops to call their father.

"Cardinal to Batman, we have a problem." Reiena said after she reached her Bat comm.

"Reiena, what's wrong are you, Dick and Wally alright." Bruce's voice said over the connection.

"Dick and I are fine, but Harley Quinn kidnapped Wally. She thinks he's Robin. The boys switched costumes; Dick's dressed as KF right now." Reiena told her father.

"We will meet up at the Half Moon Lounge." Bruce said and with that, the call was ended.

"I'm sure Bruce will bring your spare suit." Cardinal, her mask back over her eyes, said and handed her brother a grapple gun.

"Thanks." Dick said, and with that the twins headed out to meet their mentor.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Present Time, Half Moon Lounge

Dick had gotten his spare uniform the moment Batman arrived. The boy wonder walked over to his sister and father, happy to have his domino mask back instead of the cowl Kid Flash used.

"Why did you two decide to switch uniforms?" Batman asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea." Cardinal said as she activated her holo-computer and pulled up the picture she took of her brother dressed as Kid Flash.

"We didn't try anything because …" Robin started.

"She would have fought all of you and Wally would have been hurt worse." Batman finished, but then he started thinking more. "If he tries to tell her that he's not Robin, then she'd probably think he dyed his hair to mess with her."

"I just hope we get there in time." Cardinal said, and with that, her brother pulled up his own holo computer and activated the tracking device in the suit Wally was wearing.

"Got it, they are at the docks." Robin said as he finally narrowed down the area that his best friend was being held captive in. The three heroes then headed out to free the twins' friend.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Docks, 20 minutes later

Harley had sent a note to Commissioner Dent, knowing that he would get it to Batman, and when she returned she saw that 'Robin' was sleeping.

"Okay kid, Batsy should be here soon, so why don't I let you talk some." Harley said and she removed the gag one more time.

"Hey, how about I get something to eat?" Wally asked, his stomach protesting for food.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything here, but I'm sure daddy will feed you when you get home." Harley said as she turned to walk away. Just then, she heard two laughs, but she also thought that it was impossible.

"Wow, Harley, you really are a blonde." One voice said.

"I know right, I mean who would think that you would dye your hair red, you'd stand out too much." A second voice said.

Just then, Harley knew she was in trouble, as a batarang came whizzing past her and with precision cut through the rope around Wally's ankles. After the rope fell off, the captive speedster rolled onto his knees and when he got to his feet took off at a regular pace to get to safety.

Just as Harley turned back around after seeing 'Robin' run away, she was met by three silhouettes, and two of them were short.

"So you got back to daddy, it doesn't matter, I'll take you all out for what you did to my sweet Joker, he doesn't belong in Arkham." Harley said, and she pulled out her boxing glove gun.

The smaller of the two jumped away and hid, while the large silhouette moved forward. Batman stepped into the light, and started fighting with Harley while the twins looked for Wally. They found him, and Cardinal quickly freed his hands.

"Thanks; you're Cardinal, right?" Wally said, keeping up the fact that he was just a kid dressed as Robin for Halloween.

"Yes, I'm sorry you got caught up in this." Cardinal stated.

"We'll get you someplace safe, while Batman keeps Harley distracted." Robin said, and with that they led Wally out of the warehouse.

The fight between the Dark Knight and Quinn was not letting up, and Batman did have a couple of cuts from special razor edged Joker cards. The thing that helped the fight turn was when Harley placed her hand on Batman's back and suddenly, he started seizing as electricity surged all over his body. Now that Batman was disoriented, Harley turned the joy buzzer around so that when she punched, he would get shocked.

The twin wonders returned after Wally changed into Kid Flash, seeing that if this made the Central City news, they would know that he was in Gotham helping on a case. The 13 year old speedster stayed hidden till he got the signal from his friends to start a distraction so they could get Batman out of there if they needed to. They had been gone for about five minutes and when the twins were hiding in the rafters of the warehouse they saw Batman go down.

Soon enough Kid Flash came running into the room at super speed and was driving Harley crazy. He started running around her and tapping the jester to disorient her. While Wally was keeping her busy, Robin and Cardinal jumped down from their perch and checked on their mentor. He was unconscious so the twins started dragging him out of danger.

"Hold still you brat so I can knock you out." Harley hollered at Kid Flash as he kept dodging the boxing glove gun.

"Kid Flash, move now." Cardinal shouted and with that her fast friend moved and soon enough a fireball came right at Harley.

"Get away from that Quinn." Robin said as the fireball hit it mark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, why you little brat, I'll get…." Was all Harley could say as Cardinal had jumped toward her and kicked her in the gut.

Harley fell unconscious and Robin went over and cuffed her so she couldn't do anymore harm. It was around that time that Batman started to wake up, and he stood up, a little off balance, but his children and their friend were right there to help him out. The four of them started talking, and were staying in character incase Harley could hear them.

"Did the boy get away alright?" Batman asked.

"Yes, after we found him when he ran away after you freed his legs, we untied his arms and Kid ran him to his home." Robin informed his mentor.

"Thank you for coming Kid Flash, I was sure we'd need a speedster's help on this one." Batman said as he turned toward the speedster. "I'll take Harley to jail, why don't you guys head home."

The kids all nodded and headed out to return to the Batcave. The Dark Knight picked up the unconscious villainess, and walked out of the warehouse.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wayne Manor, One Hour Later

The twins and Wally had returned home and changed out of their costumes. They were now in Dick's room with all the candy they had gathered before Wally was captured.

"I can't take your candy guys." Wally said.

"Alfred hides it from us anyway, we only have one circumstance to this; you have to wait till you're with Uncle Barry to eat any of it." Reiena said.

"Yea, we don't need Bruce and Alfred getting on our cases because you're speeding around the world on a sugar rush." Dick added.

"Alright, but I'm really hungry, have been since Harley captured me." Wally said as his stomach growled.

"Alfred said he would start cooking, I'm sure it won't talk much longer." Bruce said as he popped his head into the room.

"Awesome, thanks Bruce, I think I'm going to beat your kids at video games till it's ready." Wally said.

"You have as much chance at that as you have at performing the Grayson family signature move." Dick said, a laugh hidden in the joke.

The boys started punching each other, and after about ten minutes, Reiena got tired of it and sent two fireballs at Dick and Wally.

"Are we going to play games or argue." The fire controller said and with that the three kids gathered around the gaming console and found a game to play.

Once he knew they were going to be fine, Bruce headed out to see if Alfred needed any help with all the food he had to prepare. The kids were now playing a game and the twins were already winning. This went on until they were called to eat and everyone was having fun, after Wally finished devouring the rest of the food. There were still about 36 hours left till Barry came back, and everyone was going to have fun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
